irwinallenfandomcom-20200214-history
Chase Through Time (TTT episode)
Summary At the end of the previous episode, after Tony Newman and Doug Phillips escape pirates in the Barbary Coast in 1805, they are sent to the Grand Canyon, Arizona, in 1547. Meanwhile, a saboteur walks into the Project Tic-Toc area and kills the lone scientist on watch, who, with a last grasp at a control panel, pulls a lever, which causes Newman and Phillips to fall to the ground and start writhing in pain. The saboteur then opens a nearby computer panel and inserts a mysterious device, then flees after the scientist he has killed does not respond to a security check-in and an alarm is sounded. Once the rest of the usual team of Lt. Gen. Heywood Kirk, Dr. Raymond Swain and Dr. Ann MacGregor run to their posts, they correct the Time Tunnel problem, returning Newman and Phillips to normal. After a brief confrontation, the saboteur storms onto the Project Tic-Toc floor, grabbing Swain, using him as a shield, then runs into the activated Time Tunnel and is transported to the area and time where Newman and Phillips are (as the Project Tic-Toc personnel assumes). Once security at Project Tic-Toc starts an investigation, they find that the saboteur is an employee by the name of Raul Nimon. Orders from an unknown origin were found in his quarters to take a leave of absence the next day and to plant a nuclear device that will go off and destroy the complex. Project Tic-Toc makes voice contact with Newman and Phillips, advising them that Nimon should be in the area and to try to find out any information about the bomb. Nimon briefly appears, but just as quickly disappears when Newman and Phillips try to catch him, which they request for Project Tic-Toc to beam them to wherever Nimon went to. The request is filled, and while Project Tic-Toc is trying to find the location and time period the scientists have traveled to, an investigation to find the bomb is ongoing. Kirk tries to convince Project Tic-Toc personnel to join everyone else at the base in an evacuation but they refuse. Meanwhile, Newman and Phillips arrive in some future location, where they are immediately arrested by someone named Vokar. They are placed in quarters, sealed by a force field and advised they would start working soon. A worker named Zee brings them their food supply for the next several days and says that the last person who arrived that looked like them was 10 years before (as the humans in the area all seem to have silver or gold skin). Newman and Phillips surmise that Nimon must have hit a time warp to arrive way before they did. Sure enough, when they are brought to the area where they are to complete work on a time travel device, Nimon is in the area, where he tells the two that he had blown up Project Tic-Toc a million years before. Newman and Phillips manage to escape after being sent back to their quarters, then they storm their work area and use Nimon as a shield in order not to be subdued from Vokar’s weapon while the Project Tic-Toc personnel are acquiring enough energy to beam them out of the area. However, not only was Newman and Phillips beamed back so far in time where they suddenly became endangered by pursuing dinosaurs, but Nimon, Vokar and Zee were also transferred there as well. Meanwhile time is running out for Project Tic-Toc, which Vokar had ordered Nimon not to tell Newman or Phillips where the bomb was, but then once Phillips helped Vokar when he had hurt his leg, Vokar relents, ordering Nimon to tell them the location of the bomb, which Nimon gives them the location of the fuse (which was the device he had placed in the computer panel, which is then removed). Everyone then gets time-shifted out of the area except for Nimon, which, due to the party being inside a giant beehive, all that can be heard is the sound of many bees approaching. Background information/trivia *This was the first episode where voice contact was made repeatedly with Newman and Phillips; the few other times contact was made throughout the series (until this point), it was for one time only. It was also the first episode ever where more than the two scientists were shifted near the end, as Vokar, Zee and Nimon were all sent back as well, plus it also marked the first time where a Project Tic Toc employee (Nimon) was left stranded in the past against their will, along with having the largest time shift in an episode ever, as Newman and Phillips were usually only time shifted a few centuries at most, and not a million years. *For the second episode in a row, the show ended on a big cliffhanger, as the scientists were sent forward in time at the end (arriving at a time that is assumed to be during the American Civil War) and it appeared that Newman was killed by a bomb blast. Cast *James Darren as Dr. Tony Newman *Robert Colbert as Dr. Doug Phillips *Whit Bissell as Lt. Gen. Heywood Kirk *John Zaremba as Dr. Raymond Swain *Lee Meriwether as Dr. Ann MacGregor *Wesley Lau as Sgt. Jiggs *Robert Duvall as Raul Nimon *Lew Gallo as Vokar *Vitina Marcus as Zee *Joe Ryan as Magister Links The episode can be seen at hulu.com on The Time Tunnel channel Category: The Time Tunnel episodes